


laughing till our ribs get tough (but that will never be enough)

by katwow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bodyguard Suki, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwow/pseuds/katwow
Summary: ‘Forgive me, Princess. I was under the impression that we would spend today in the palace?’ Suki said.‘Warrior Suki, I’d much rather take a walk around the citadel. I won’t need accompaniment - I can assure you I’ve done this many times. I’ll be back by lunch, just avoid my father and keep me out of trouble.’ Yue pulled herself to her full height, every drop of royal blood in her command.Oh. So this was how they were going to play it?‘Princess Yue’ she smiled, baring her teeth. ‘I’m a member of an elite warrior who’s trained for many years in the art of protection. I think it’s best that I accompany you.’
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Yueki Week 2020





	laughing till our ribs get tough (but that will never be enough)

**Author's Note:**

> It's Yueki week y'all! This is for day three: bodyguard Suki.
> 
> I have a few more ideas for little fluff pieces that fit into this universe, but otherwise I want to write more atla wlw rare pairs so if you have any requests comment them or find me on twitter @zukkasupremacy or Tumblr @zukka-supremacy. I will write anything for sapphics lmao.
> 
> Title from ribs by Lorde (obviously)
> 
> enjoy!

Suki balked at the sheer size and elegance of the Northern Water Tribe’s gates, the anxiety in her gut flaring back to life as she unloaded her belongings. She tried to remain impassive as the tall gates opened to reveal the opulent city, glinting in the cool winter sun.

They passed doors and bridges, the rower in front of her pausing his waterbending every so often to wave at a merchant as they passed the city’s square. Eventually he halted in front of a grand set of stairs leading up to an icey pagoda much more elaborate than the few Suki had encountered within the Earth Kingdom. She shivered, anxiety no longer buffeting her from the cold but instead enhancing it as she approached the Northern Chief and bowed deeply.

‘My name is Suki, I’m the Kyoshi warrior assigned to the Northern princess.’ She stood ramrod straight as the chief watched the others introduce themselves. In the corner of her eye she spotted a girl regarding the warriors kindly, hands wrapped in her sleeves. She was surely the chief’s daughter, the only girl in the procession at all, and seemed… distant, for some reason. 

They were welcomed into the palace graciously, though not without a few unkind glares from the current security staff. Suki tried to brush it off, knowing that the tribe’s approach to outsiders had only recently changed. The Kyoshi Warriors, despite their status as elite warriors in the rest of the world, clearly had their work cut out for them here. 

Ever the optimist, she remained smiling and polite throughout their welcome dinner, greeting the endless stream of nobles with grace. She had hoped to meet Princess Yue, but found that she was perched on the arm of a confident (if cocky) young man. She sighed, but quickly smiled as another elder approached her.

‘So, are there any men in your warriors group?’ he said with clear distaste. ‘Surely it’s dangerous for you girls to travel so far from home without a chaperone’ he croaked, grin somewhat sharklike.

‘Of course not!’ she laughed airily, forced. ‘We’ve each been training since we could walk, we can protect ourselves well enough! I can assure you, we’ll keep your city safe’, she dismissed him, hoping that would be the end of it.

‘I beg to differ!’ he sputtered, clearly irritated by her refusal to acknowledge his sexism. ‘Do you honestly expect to protect us from foreign threats, dressed in your makeup and crowns? You don’t even have weapons! Tui help us -’

‘Elder Qimiq, how’s your daughter these days? I heard she’s been quite busy with her shop.’ Yue appeared at her side, smiling warmly at Suki before turning her gaze to the man.

‘Princess Yue, how lovely to see you’, he managed, clearly missing the chance to berate the warriors any longer. ‘Osha is doing well, thanks to you. We’re so grateful for your patronage’ He replied, diminished in the face of Yue’s striking presence.

‘I’m glad to hear it. May Tui and La bless you’ she replied easily, pulling Suki away. 

‘Thank you, princess’ Suki whispered, following Yue to a deserted corner of the room.

‘Don’t listen to Qimiq, he’s always been like that. I can assure you that most of us are glad to have you here.’ She smiles widely at Suki, grabbing her hands and speaking sincerely. ‘You’re Suki, right? I can tell we’re going to be friends.’

Suki exhales slowly, the tight coil of anxiety in her gut loosening at the Princess’ kind words. ‘It’s an honour to guard you and your family. I promise the Kyoshi Warriors won’t let you down’ Suki bowed slightly in deference to Yue.   
  


At this, Yue straightened, some of the light in her eyes dissipating as she withdrew. Suki was glad - she didn’t know how the tribesmen handled the intensity of such a gaze.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow, warrior Suki,’ she concluded, walking back into the fray of guests.

The next morning, Suki woke early to prepare for the day ahead. She did her forms in the dawn light, her quick breaths steam in the chill light of day. She dressed with little ceremony, letting the ritual of applying her facepaint placate her for the day ahead. 

After gulping down some decidedly salty sea prunes with her congee, she strode towards the Princess’ chambers, only to find her waiting outside the dining hall. Yue smiled impassively at Suki, who fell into step beside her as they proceeded towards her rooms.

‘I trust you slept well?’ Yue asked politely.

‘Yes, my rooms are perfect. Much bigger than the ones we share back on Kyoshi island.’

Yue hummed in agreement, turning a corner slowly and continuing towards a service exit.

‘Forgive me, Princess. I was under the impression that we would spend today in the palace?’ Suki was not well-versed in the ins and outs of palace living, but had been under the impression that Yue was to be protected within the walls of the palace.

‘Warrior Suki, I’d much rather take a walk around the citadel. I won’t need accompaniment - I can assure you I’ve done this many times. I’ll be back by lunch, just avoid my father and keep me out of trouble.’ Yue pulled herself to her full height, every drop of royal blood in her command. 

Oh. So this was how they were going to play it?   
  


‘Princess Yue’ she smiled, baring her teeth. ‘I’m a member of an elite warrior who’s trained for many years in the art of protection. I think it’s best that I accompany you.’ She smiles briefly, holding back a glare. She wasn’t surprised to be facing doubt from the tribespeople. She’d just thought, after last night, that Yue was different.

Yue eyed her warily, considering for a moment before relenting. Silently, she led them through the exit and into the icy morning air.

They meandered through the city, Yue seeming to relax more the further she got from the palace. Suki was tense at her side, following her into the marketplace with apprehension.

‘Good morning, princess!’ a man selling scrolls wrapped in oilcloth waved them over cheerfully. 

Here, Yue dropped part of her mask, smiling shyly at the man. ‘Adlartok, how are you?’

‘All the better now that you’ve paid me a visit. Who’s your friend here?’ He replied easily, grinning widely as he gestured to Suki.

‘My name is Suki, I’m a Kyoshi Warrior from the Earth Kingdom. It’s lovely to meet you,’ she bowed briefly, hands posed over her fans as always.

‘Chief Arnook is convinced that we need more security now that we’re opening up the gates,’ Yue explained, formal but somewhat exasperated. ‘I had to convince him that it would be more appropriate to hire women to accompany me in my daily activities.’

‘Well, times are changing Princess. It’s good to see more women in the palace anyways, I’m sure you agree’ Adlartok’s eyes glinted mischievously.

Yue nodded her agreement, looking over the scrolls. The man launched into a description of the items, what was new, what was incoming. Suki found herself half listening as she surveyed the wide square. She didn’t know what to think of Yue’s admission, and decided to store the observation for later as she focused on protecting the young woman. Suki’s body stopped shivering as the polar sun rose higher in the sky, face turned towards the rays.

Before long, Yue was blessing the man, something of a personal custom. They retreated back towards the palace, Suki’s stomach rumbling loudly under her thin parka. Yue lead her back to the side entrance, the silence somewhat terse as Yue’s disaffected mask slid back into place.

Suki wandered after her for the rest of the day as she visited the ice garden, replied to letters from the south and visited various parts of the palace. She was relieved to have a slight respite from the cold, and maintained an impassive and watchful gaze over the Princess’ activities.

  
Sitting with her fellow warriors at dinner, Suki recounted the strange events of the morning, leaving out the part where she snapped at the Princess. Emiko, the guard assigned to the Chief’s wife, shared the dull routine of waiting at the side of a largely silent woman. Suki didn’t know what she would have preferred - to sink into the shadows behind a placid woman or to butt heads with a quietly rebellious teenager.

The others had a much more eventful day as they attempted to integrate with the existing waterbenders that served as regular security. The warriors would have to swiftly come to terms with the Northern Water Tribes less than preferential treatment of women, and Suki, as their leader, was already scheming to change that. 

Suki and Yue fell into a routine after the first day, Yue proclaiming that she would be leaving the palace for a morning in the citadel against her father’s wishes and Suki insisting that she would accompany her. Each day, they pretended to have the same argument again and again, and each day Suki shivered aside the well-known and well-loved young woman. 

A week later,, Suki rose earlier than usual to ensure she could meet Yue in her quarters before she tried anything stupid. She scarfed down her eggs, burning her tongue a little as she gulped down her tea. She barely had time to say good morning to the other warriors before she was rushing through the halls.

‘Good morning’ Yue called from behind a pillar, bemused at Suki’s rush. ‘Where are you off to, so early?’ she was already dressed and ready for the day, hair twisted into intricate shapes atop her head.

‘Princess Yue’ she bowed, catching her breath. ‘I was coming to find you. What do you have planned for today?’

‘I was hoping to visit the docks today, alone. You aren’t required for the morning. I’ll see you at lunch’ Yue turned to leave, but Suki caught her by the elbow. 

‘With all due respect, princess, that won’t be necessary. Lead the way to the docks, i’ll be sure to guard you,’ she smiled, catching a matching glint in Yue’s pale blue eyes.

Yue padded down the hall to yet another hidden exit. Suki braced herself for the early morning chill and immediately broke into shivers as they trekked through the fresh snow towards the water.

Yue seemed restless today, poking her head into a few stores along the way. Eventually, Suki asked what she was looking for.

‘It’s my mother’s birthday tonight’ she blushed, caught out. ‘I completely forgot until this morning, when I heard Nanouk talking about the preparations in the kitchen this morning. It’s not common for us to give material gifts in the North, but I felt guilty for forgetting so…’

Suki hummed in acknowledgement, eyeing the offerings of the stand in front of them with care now. This answered a few questions - Yue had eaten in the kitchens, not the hall, and for some reason this caused Suki’s heart to soften a little in regard to the teenage princess.

‘I don’t have much experience buying gifts’ Suki mentioned as they continued along the esplanade, Suki talking over the chattering of her teeth. ‘What do you think she’d like?’ she asked.

‘Years ago, my father made her a carved penguin seal from driftwood. Ever since they were kids, she called him that, saying he was always creative and valued his community. I was hoping to expand her collection, find something similar to help celebrate.’ Yue explained, soft voice almost floating away as the wind whipped between them.

‘Community-driven, I can see, but I haven’t experienced your father’s creativity yet,’ Suki said.

Yue hummed, thinking. ‘All of our buildings are ice, made by our city’s waterbenders. My father, despite being a non-bender, is responsible for the architecture and construction of each building in the citadel.’ She spoke with ease, clearly relaxing around Suki.

Suki gaped, staring at the myriad glinting surfaces of the buildings around her. The detail on each of them was incredible, reflecting the care and talent not only of the waterbenders but the Chief himself.

They continued on as Yue stopped in at a few different stores, chatting easily and offering a blessing each time. Suki wasn’t sure what to think of that - it was clear she wasn’t supposed to leave the palace, yet she wasn’t hiding from anyone out here. She could only guess that the tribespeople didn’t care to stop the kind girl from visiting. 

‘So there’s a feast tonight?’ Suki asked, an idea blooming slowly. 

‘Yes, just as usual. Us northerners feast for just about anything,’ she replied somewhat absently as she stroked a pelt of soft sealskin. 

‘Do you think - I mean we’d have to ask the chief first but - could the Kyohsi Warriors do a demonstration?’ she rushed, blushing as her heart clenched nervously. 

Yue paused for a moment, thinking. ‘I don’t see why not. We often have the waterbending students perform something, but I’m sure my mother wouldn’t mind a change’ she replied.

Suki smiled to herself, satisfied that her plan to win over the doubters was finally in motion. They soon began the walk back to the palace, Suki still shivering violently beside the Princess.

‘Suki’ she caught the other girl’s attention. ‘Are you cold?’ she asked, somewhat shocked, placing her hand atop Suki’s shivering forearm.

‘It’s not a problem at all, Princess. I don’t think any of us were prepared for the cold of the arctic, but I’m sure I’ll get used to it.’ Suki blushed, embarrassed to be caught out as a foreigner in front of the Princess. 

Yue paused, pinching the fabric of Suki’s quote between her fingers. ‘This coat is far too thin, no wonder you’re cold. Come with me, I’ll lend you a better one’ Yue dragged her through the side entrance and towards her quarters.

‘Princess, I must refuse, I’m sure I’ll adjust to the cold soon enough-’ Suki nearly slipped on a patch of melting ice in her hurry to follow the Princess.

Yue reached to pull Suki back to balance, eyeing her boots suspiciously. ‘Those boots aren’t right either, how will you possibly fight in something with no grip. You’re coming with me’ her brows drew together, a stubborn expression on her face. 

Once they entered her chambers, Yue began determinedly rummaging through her ornate and oversized closet. She pulled out a few coats, each Water Nation blue and far too regal for a bodyguard.

‘Princess, I can’t accept this. I’m sure I’ll be able to make do with wh-’

‘Hush. I’m a princess: I order you to accept the coat.’ Her eyes glinted in the weak sunlight, clearly enjoying Suki’s discomfort. She scowled as she pulled the anorak on, cheeks heating as she was surrounded by the other girl’s scent - lavender and something earthy. She was glad that Yue had turned back to the closet as she let her face sink into the fur lining for a moment.

Yue turned back to Suki, offering her a pair of dark boots with a fur lining. Suki sat down gingerly to change into them, confused by the sudden and intense kindness of the other girl. 

‘There you go. Now you look like a real water tribe girl!’ Yue beamed at her and Suki’s heart stopped with the full force of her smile. She wasn’t sure when she’d become friends with Yue, but she was grateful for some kindness in the unfamiliar landscape of the north.

Before she knew it, she was gathering the nine other warriors to tell them her plans for the imminent dinner. She had easily gained the Chief’s approval and was touching up her warpaint as the guests cleared their plates.

The Chief stood to address them and the hall went silent. ‘Tonight, we are celebrating my wife Yuka’s birthday, without whom I wouldn’t be the man I am today’ the dinner goers all celebrated at that, cooing at the couple. ‘Thank you for being with us. Now, the Kyoshi Warriors have will perform a demonstration for us tonight.’

Suki and her warriors walked to the centre of the hall, settling into their stances. Kyoshi began counting them in, removing her fans from her belt. 

She settled into the rhythm of the dance, the fluidity of her movements contrasting the power behind the thrusts of her fans. Her and her warriors moved like tiger swans, powerful yet feminine as their dance displayed their strengths: sisterhood and spirit.

They came to a stop, yelling their short battle cry as their fans glinted in the light. The audience broke into polite applause, most of the men dumbstruck in the face of their performance. 

Suki grinned as she turned to her sisters, leading them to their table as they resumed the dinner. She floated over, sitting gracefully as she basked in the excitement of the crowd. She and her friends continued their meal, interrupted every few minutes as a woman from another table came to talk to them.

Suki was milling around the crowd when Yue cornered her, eyes wide with amazement as she asked Suki all about the performance. 

‘How did you learn how to do that?’ she exclaimed, clearly starstruck.

‘Many years of training, I can assure you’ Suki winked, bolstered by the other girl’s clear admiration of her skills. Yue’s eyes roved over the guard’s face, as if she was seeing her in another light. Suki smirked, glad she had one over the princess.

‘I’ve never seen anything like it, it was amazing! I never thought that fans could be weapons, but the way you used them…’ she trailed off. Suki realised that this was the first time Yue’s aloof and polite mask had dropped completely in the week that they’d been together. Had she known all it took was a centuries old form that she’d learnt as a child, she would have done it sooner.

They chatted for a while, discussing the training and traditions of the Kyoshi Warriors. Suki was surprised at Yue’s newfound curiosity, and gamely answered all of her questions. By the time Yue’s questions had run out, the kitchen staff were clearing the tables. 

Yue smiled bashfully, a flush rising to her cheeks as she realised the late hour. Suki, suddenly confident as she basked in Yue’s amazement, only smirked back.

‘Well, princess, looks like I’d better get back to my chambers’ Suki drawled.

Yue only blushed, extending her arm to Suki as they walked. Yue’s furs were even more fancy than usual, with complex leatherwork complementing the blue pelt and white fur. Suki continued down the corridor, pulling Yue along with her. Suki paused in front of her room, wondering whether to stop there or accompany Yue to her chambers. 

Eventually, Yue made that decision for her. ‘Follow me’ she whispered, white hair brushing against Suki’s face as they approached a hidden entrance well known to the two of them.

  
‘The funniest part about tonight wasn’t even the men acting completely dumbstruck over our demonstration, but the women that kept approaching us,’ Suki explained, giggling at the memory. ‘If I hadn’t known better I would have sworn that at least a third were considering hiring us for ‘company’ if you know what I mean.’ 

Yue slowed, turning to face Suki in the moonlight. ‘What do you mean, ‘for company’?’ she asked, expression suddenly guarded. Suki was taken aback, not used to it after a night of laughter and bright smiles from the other woman. 

‘Company as in… romantic or sexual needs, I suppose’ Suki frowned. ‘Not that the Kyoshi Warriors do anything like that, we’re far too young and trained to protect, not accompany.’

Yue just stared back, face pale in the moonlight. She was completely radiant in the pale rays, the full moon offering her an ethereal quality as she searched Suki’s face. 

‘You mean, it’s common for women to want… other women? Like that?’ Yue asked, shy and guarded.

‘In the Earth Kingdom, yes. Kyoshi herself had a strong relationship with another woman. I have the feeling that might not be the same here.’ Suki tried for a smile, hoping to bring back the lively young woman from before but to no avail.

Sighing, Suki turned back to the path, offering Yue her arm. They continued in silence for a while, pausing to sit on a bench in the Ice Garden outside the palace.

‘I can practically hear the cogs turning in your head’ Suki said, turning to face Yue. ‘Whats on your mind?’

Yue furrowed her brow, thinking for a moment before answering. ‘I guess I never really considered it before. Women in relationships with other women. I had always thought it was forbidden, taboo like it is here in the Northern Water Tribe.’

‘I’m sorry to hear that’ Suki replied solemnly. ‘I know that on Kyoshi Island, at least, we’re encouraged to see love as a gift, just like our foundress.’ Yue paused, seeming to work herself up to something when all of a sudden a blast of ice split them apart.

‘Who’s there! Show yourself!’ Suki yelled authoritatively, slipping her warrior’s mask back into place with practiced ease. ‘Yue, stay down!’ she whispered, separated from her charge as she was by the wall of ice between them. Yue looked stricken, shocked at the sudden interruption. 

A man emerged at the other end of the garden, dressed in black and wielding no weapon. Suki approached slowly, knowing that her best chance at fighting the villain would be in close combat.

As she stalked forward, ever the warrior, the man lunged, sending her crashing to the ground. She noticed the glint of a ring on his index finger as she regained her footing, forgoing the careful movements for a barrage of attacks. 

Here, surrounded by ice as they were, he had an obvious advantage. He met each of her strikes with icy daggers, freezing the water around whatever body parts he could reach. She struggled on, using his own strength against him, but it wasn’t long until he got in a swift kick to her knee, throwing off her stance and sending her tumbling. As she lay on the ground, attempting to reorient herself after her head smashed on the ice, she heard Yue screaming for guards in the background. 

The man also seemed to notice, turning his gaze from a domineering sneer over her prone body to the source of the commotion. 

‘What, you think anyone will come to your rescue? Don’t you see that you’ve been lulled into a false sense of security, with nothing but a girl to protect you from real threats?’ he punctuated his question with a kick to Suki’s side. Her vision swam as she willed her body to move, to get her away from this attacker.

‘Look at her. The supposed leader. You’re no match for a real warrior, no match for any of us.’ Tears streamed down Suki’s face in humiliation and pain as he aimed another kick to her ribs.

He pointed an icy dagger right at the weak spot in Suki’s armor, and Suki could do nothing but watch as her head pounded.

  
It drew back, as if to stab her, when all of a sudden a white light exploded in the corner of her vision. She could hear, almost as if from a different room, Yue’s voice demanding, imperious as she spoke to the man. 

Slowly, her eyelids grew heavy as the adrenaline faded, and she fell into a deep darkness.

* * *

Suki heard the rumble of low voices at her bedside, the telltale slap of boots on cold ice. She shivered, attempting to draw her blankets closer but wincing at the pain in her ribs. She opened her eyes slowly, staring at the canopy above her bed.

But it wasn’t Suki’s bed, was it? She sat up quickly, ignoring the pain as she took stock of the room. Two figures, women, at the end of her bed, crouched over a pan of water. A guard in Kyoshi face paint at the door - Emiko - fans glinting at her hip. She scanned the room to work out where she was, breathing deeply and noting the earthy lavender scent that could lead to only one person.

‘Yue?’ she groaned, struggling to hold herself up. The two women were immediately at her side, checking her bruises and her forehead.

‘She’s just in a meeting at the moment, don’t worry Suki’ one of them soothed, laying her back down on the blankets. They explained that they had moved her here for her protection, the room much easier to guard. It was then that Suki noticed the bedrolls along the floor, and assumed that all the warriors had relocated to Yue’s room. She didn’t know if it was to help her or to protect them, and wasn’t sure if either were a good option.

After a little fussing from each of the healers, both kind middle aged women, they left her to rest, offering some scrolls from Yue’s shelves to keep her occupied. Suki made a valiant effort to read a grandiose tale of a prince sweeping a common girl off her feet, but found that after a while her eyelids grew heavy and an ache set in between her brows.

She had just dozed off when the doors slammed open at the other end of the room and Yue burst in like a force of nature. Suki flinched, fully alert after the noise.

‘Suki!’ Yue cried, rushing to her bedside. ‘I’m so sorry, I never should have left your side, I’ve just had so many meetings and everyone’s wanted to speak with me about what happened.’ She gripped Suki’s hand tightly, turning the intensity of her full attention of Suki. ‘I came as soon as I could.’

At this, Suki burst into tears.

She was horrified at this reaction, but couldn’t seem to stop. The motions of her outburst sharpened the pain in her abdomen and at her temples, and it was all but impossible to resist falling into Yue’s arms.

‘It’s okay Suki, you’re safe here. I’ve got you’ Yue whispered softly into her hair. Suki allowed herself to be comforted for a few long minutes before pulling away.

‘I’m truly sorry Princess. I couldn’t protect you, not when it really counted. I hope you can forgive me, I’ll be returning to Kyoshi Island as soon as possible.’ She turned away from Yue, ashamed.

Yue tried to catch her eye, but Suki was staring at the basin of water at the end of the bed, still where the women had left it. ‘Suki…’ she whispered, a note of desperation in her voice.

Suki just stared resolutely ahead, mirroring Yue’s complete disengagement from when they first met.

Yue sighed beside her, pulling away from Suki as she settled into the chair beside her. ‘You know, when I first met you I didn’t know what to think. I’m sure you can see that women are treated differently up here, but I remember hearing stories about the fierce Kyoshi Warriors as a child and allowed myself to hope. I’d lost sight of that hope over the years, but I can honestly say that you and your friends reignited that flame within me, my desire to be more than just the chief’s daughter.’ Yue was weeping silently now, eyes glued to her hands as they rested in her lap.

‘I’d never been as afraid as I was that night before. I was paralysed, I could barely move from the other side of the ice. But when I saw you, curled on the ground and unmoving, I knew I would do anything to preserve that hope. To save you.’

Suki turned to face her, staring her in the eyes.

‘I don’t know what happened to me. It was like I was outside myself, like I was trapped in the orbit of some greater force. I killed that man, Suki. I couldn’t bear to see you hurt.’

Suki reached towards her, palm outstretched.

‘Thank you, Princess. I owe you my life’ she said solemnly.

Yue laughed, a little hysterical. ‘I think you can stop calling me princess now.’ She leaned over, into Suki’s space. She stopped a few inches from Suki’s face, as if asking for permission.

  
Suki was never one to be outdone when it came to romance, and leaned in to seal it with a kiss. She pulled Yue out of her seat, and they fell, giggling, to the ground.

‘We’ll need to work on that’ Yue smirked, an air confidence about her.


End file.
